What Will Happen Now?
by sugardoll27
Summary: Ponyboy  has an idea of how to ease Johnny's pain. But Johnny is worried what the guys will say and do. Pony promises he won't let anything bad happen. Can he keep his promise? Slash. Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ponyboy sat beside Johnny on the couch. Excited and a little panicked. He tried to block the thoughts of him and Johnny together as a couple, it rarely worked. When he was around Johnny, it seemed as if the whole world didn't exsist, it was just them.

"Hey John, want a cigarette?" Pony asked as he lit one up. "Yeah, guess so." They stepped outside into the cool air, because it was getting too warm in the house. When they got outside, they heard Johnny's parents fighting. "Pony, man, can I sleep here tonight? I'm scared to walk in on that." Johnny asked putting his cigarette out. "Yeah, John. Don't see why not, Darry won't be home till tomorrow, and Soda will probably be out with Sandy, Steve, and Evie all night."

They got into bed later on that night. Ponyboy in nothing but his boxers, and Johnny in his jeans, shirtless. This made Pony angry. He saw all the bruises on Johnny's chest. The green-yellow ones, and the dark purple and blue ones. The scar running up Johnny's side where his father had cut him.

Ponyboy couldn't resist the eurge anymore, he had to kiss Johnny. Kiss all the bruises and scars off him, and make him feel like there was peace in the world. Ponyboy cupped Johnny's face in his hand. Johnny's eyes shot open, and a wave of fear entered them. "Johnny, it's just me. I'm gonna make everything all better." Ponyboy crashed his lips against Johnny, and Johnny's whole body got tense.

"Pony... Why are you doing this?" Johnny said after he broke away from Pony's lips. "Johnny, man. I like you, a whole lot." Ponyboy leaned in for another kiss, but Johnny just pushed him away. Johnny curled up into a ball, and covered his head. Warm tears fell from Johnny's eyes, but he didn't want Pony to see. "Pone, I like you too. Real bad, but I never thought I could tell you. I didn't know if you felt the same way."

Johnny lifted his head up, and Pony's head was there to greet him. Johnny kissed Pony soft, and sweet, but then he broke away again. "John? What's wrong?" Pony asked taking Johnny's hand. "Man, what'll happen if the guys find out?" "They won't." Ponyboy said as he kissed Johnny once more, before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; I'm actually surprised anyone read this! Honestly, I never thought someone would. I wasn't sure if I should have continued this, but since you want me to, I will! (: Thankss ... Time to answer reviews!**

**ILovePepsi2; Thanks! I know it was short, sorry about that. Well, they will be more chapters but I'm not sure how many more.**

**gloryblastit; Thank you! I'm okay with criticism, it doesn't really bother me. Really? You think there is promise in it? I hope so! (:**

**Now... Without further a'do... The story! xD**

* * *

><p>...Pony's POV;<p>

The next day I woke up face to face with Johnny. A little grin ran upon my face as I got up and went into the bathroom.

As I was greasing his hair back, I saw Johnny come up behind me with a smile on his face.

"Soda and Darry are at work all day. We can be alone if you want to stay here." I said as I turned to face him and took his hand. He was still shirtless, and it still made me mad.

"Pone, I'm glad I have you. Especially if the guys find out." His hand dropped out of mine, and he went to get his shirt. "Johnny, you don't have to worry. They won't find out. And if they do me and you, we'll get out of here. As far as we can go." I said as followed him into my room, shutting the bedroom door.

He had his shirt in his hands and was getting ready to put it on. I walked up to him, and put my arms around his waist. He turned around and kissed me. His gentle, soft lips. Those were the ones I wanted more of.

...Johnny's POV

I never expected Pony to love me back as much as I loved him. I couldn't help myself when he wrapped his arms around my waist. I just love took over me. I had to kiss him. I fell back onto the bed and brought him down with me. We started laughing when we fell. I looked into his gorgeous eyes. I kissed him once again.

"I need you Ponyboy. I want you. I want the world to know. But if they knew, we'd get the tar beaten out of us." I said, my voice cracking. He leaned in and kissed me. Pony must have heard something because he jumped up real fast. Just then, Two-Bit walked into the room. Ponyboy was pretending to find something to wear in his closet, as I put my shirt back on.

...Pony's POV

I had to kiss Johnny after he said he needed me. 'Cause I needed him too. I heard someone open the front door, so I jumped up and began to look through my closet, to find something to wear. When Two-Bit walked into the room. "Hey ya'll. What ya's up to?" Two-Bit practically yelled. "Nothin'." Johnny mumbled as he put on his shirt and sneakers.

"So, uh. You guys wanna see a movie or somethin'?" Two-Bit suggested. "Sure man, I ain't doin' anythin'." Johnny was always up for going somewhere, if it wasn't his house. I had to lie. If I went I'd be too weird with Johnny. I'd probably kiss him infront of everyone and be labeled a queer.

"Nah, I can't go. I've got homework, and Darry'll kill me if I don't do it." I wasn't really lying. I did have homework, and Darry would kill me if I didn't do it. But on a Saturday? "Okay then. We'll talk to ya later Ponyboy." Two-Bit said as he left the room. "Yeah, see ya later Pone." Johnny said as he followed Two-Bit.

I decided to actually do my homework so Two-Bit wouldn't think something was up.

After I finished, It was getting pretty dark out.

I couldn't help but think about Johnny. The way his lips tasted. The passion in his eyes. The way my hand fit perfectly in his. It was all perfect, and so was Johnny. I fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of Johnny and me. I wanted it to last forever. But sadly... It didn't.

I felt a cold hand slap me across the head. I wasn't who I thought it was...

It was Dally. Cold, wet and bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Woot! Finally finished. Sorry it's once again short. I can't seem to make them long. :( **

**Anyways... Please review and let me know if I should continue to write it! **

**-Sugardoll27-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Thank you all for your reviews! I really appreciate them!... Time to answer reviews!**

**; Thanks! You'll find out what happened to Dally in this chapter.**

**MadisonTheGreaser; Thank you! Ya really think it can progress?**

**ILovePepsi2; Yupp! It's Dally! You'll find out all about him in this chapter.**

**Now...On with the story! **

* * *

><p>...Pony's POV<p>

I felt a cold hand slap me across the head. I wasn't who I though it was...

It was Dally. Cold, wet and bleeding.

"Oww Dally! That hurt!" I yelled as I sat up, and looked at him. "What on Earth happened to you?" "Man, I got into a fight, at Buck's place. It's a long story." He ran one of his hands through his hair. "Well, I've got time. You can tell me while I clean you up." I said as I went to get the first-aid kit.

... Dally's POV

I figured I better tell him, or I'd have Darry on my case too.

"I was at Buck's place, he was throwin' a party. I had this nice broad. Brunette, blue eyes, pretty little thing. We went up to the room and started makin' out." I saw Pony's ears getting red as he cleaned the cuts. "Then her boyfriend shows up. And what do you know, it's Tim Sheperd girl. He was still mad at me 'cause he thinks I slashed his tires. So we start fair fightin'. So I left, and it started rainin'. Then I ended up here."

"So why'd you hit me then?" Pony asked me with a strange look on his face. "I had wake you up somehow man!" I started laughing.

...Pony's POV

_He hit me cause he had to wake me up?_ I couldn't help but laugh. Next thing, Two-Bit and Johnny came in the house. Two-Bit was drunk as usual.

"HEY DALLY! What's up man?" Two-Bit said, almost falling over. I grinned. "Nothin' man, gettin' cleaned up. Got into a fight with Tim Sheperd tonight. Hey Johnny." He replied as he took Two-Bit under his arm. "Hey." Johnny mumbled under his breath. I could tell he wanted them to leave.

A little while later, Two-Bit and Dally left. I was left alone with Johnny again. He smiled at me, and sat beside me. I smiled back and grabbed his hand.

We went to bed before Darry and Soda got home. We didn't need more questions, it would only be too weird.

...Johnny's POV

I got in bed next to Ponyboy. The way the streetlight hit his hair, made him seem old. Way old. Like 18.

I kept my shirt on tonight, I knew all my bruises and scars made Pony mad. Before I fell asleep, I heard Ponyboy whispered into my ear. '_I love you Johnny Cade, and I won't let anyone hurt you. You are mine.' _He kissed my cheek and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day before anyone. I put on my jacket and sneakers, took one last look at the one I loved, lit a cigarette, and walked out the door.

...Pony's POV

I woke up only to find I was left alone in the bed. A few tears snuck out of my eyes. I wiped them away. I would not cry over Johnny. I would see him again. But it still felt like I was abandoned. Left all alone in a big mess of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hello again! I tried to make it longer this time. I hope it worked! Please review and let me know if it should continue! **

**Until next time,**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; I worked hard on this chapter to make it long. I hope I succeded... Time to answer reviews!**

**MadisonTheGreaser; Yeah, he did. Dally was drunk! I tried this time to make it long. **

**; Thanks for the support! You might like this chapter if you're curious.**

**ILovePepsi2; LOL! I didn't want Dally to find out, for that reason! I love Johnny! I couldn't see him get hurt! **

**NO ONE; Thank you so much! You are probably right about the Sugar and Johnny thing. I tried to write a lot in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

**EmJIndieBaby; I hope this chapter is a little more happy... Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Now... The Story Continues!**

* * *

><p>...Pony's POV<p>

I woke up only to find I was left alone in the bed. A few tears snuck out of my eyes. I wiped them away. I would not cry over Johnny. I would see him again. But it still felt like I was abandoned. Left all alone in a big mess of the world.

I got up to do my usual routine. Grease hair, eat, clean dishes, go to school. The same everyday. Except on weekends. Thank god today was a weekend!

I wish I could drop out like Soda, and help out around the house, and get a job. But Darry would be real mad if I did that.

I decided to go for a walk, and maybe I could find Johnny. I needed to see him, and tell him what had to be said. _That I loved him, and always will._

Luckily enough, I found him at the lot. But someone was with him. Sylvia. That girl was always trying to get Johnny. Even when she was with Dally.

Poor Johnny. He looked so uncomfortable, with her kissing his neck. I needed to do something.

...Johnny's POV

I was just hangin' 'round the lot when Sylvia came up to me. In her black mini skirt, and matching high heels.

She was always tryin' to get in my pants. I never let her, 'cause Dally would beat the tar out of me.

She came up and started kissing my neck. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't move. I saw Ponyboy walking towards us. He looked mad, I smiled faintly at this. I loved the look in his eyes when he got mad. I made me want him more and more each time it happened.

"Sylvia! What are you doin'? I though you were with Dally?" Pony said sharply, glaring at her. "Pfft. What's it to you horsieboy?" She snapped. "It's Ponyboy, and Dally's my buddy. And you're two-timin' him." Pony snapped back.

I smirked and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to get involed with this. Sylvia got up and tugged on my arm. "Come on Johnny. Let's get out of here." Sylvia demanded me. "Let go of me... I ain't goin' with you." I pulled my arm free and walked away.

... Pony's POV

I couldn't help but glare at Sylvia while this whole thing went on, but I was real proud of Johnny for walkin' away. I shot Sylvia a dirty look as she walked away in the other direction.

After she was gone I smiled to myself, and went back home. I knew Johnny had gone there, he always did.

I walked into the house, to discover not only was Johnny there, but we were once again alone. "Oh Johnny!" I said, hugging him. He hugged back, and I smiled.

"Pony, I-I'm sorry. I didn't want her near me." Johnny struggled to say that. I know he loved me, and that was hard for him to do that with Sylvia. "Hey, hey Johnny look at me." I said grabbing his face. "I love you, and I forgive you, she isn't anything but a tramp." I kissed him hard and he kissed back. We stayed like that for a while.

...Johnny's POV

"I love you, and I forgive you, she isn't anything but a tramp." Pony said as he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. He kissed me long and hard. I loved it, and I loved him.

My hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me. I didn't want to rush Ponyboy, but I wanted this to go farther. I'd mention that to him later but right now, I would enjoy this.

After about a half an hour of kissing, we decided to go to the DX, and get money from Soda for a movie.

"Hey Soda! Can we have some money for a movie?" Pony said as we were in talking distance. "Pony! What did I tell you 'bout walking here from home? It's too far! Hey Steve, get these two a Pepsi will ya?" Soda dug in his pocket for some money for us, as Steve arrived with our drinks.

"Which one are you gonna see? Wait- Lemma guess... a Paul Newman film?" Soda asked as he handed us the money. Pony shook his head excitedly. "Hey listen Pony, Darry won't be home 'til late tonight, and me and Steve are takin' the girls out." Pony looked upset, probably because he hasn't seen Darry all week. After we finished our drinks, we left for the movie.

After the movie, we headed back to Pony's house. We entered the house and I headed straight for the bedroom. I wasn't real tried, but I could use a nap. I took off my sneakers and jacket and fell onto the bed.

A few minutes later, I felt Pony curl up to me. I kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep. After a while, we were rudely awakened to a door slamming. I looked over for Ponyboy, he was gone. I rushed into the kitchen only to find dead silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; YAY! LONG CHAPTER! =D ... Hope you liked it... Please review and let me know if I should continue ;)**

**Until then,**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Loving all the reviews! I had a bit of writers block, and I was pretty busy. But I'm back in business and ready to write! Thank you all so much, you know what time it is! ... REVIEW TIME!**

**MadisonIsABeliever; LOL! Yeah, that was the first thing that came to my head! xD Thank you so much**

**ILovePepsi2; You'll find out about Pony in this chapter, don't you worry. And yeah, I'm so 100% sure you didn't/wouldn't steal him! (:**

**; I will try to get more done, it depends on if people will read it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hai iz' Katie; Oh Hi! You can call me Kyla dearie! LOL! Yeah, ya told me so, I'll give ya that atleast! You're my supporter. And it wasn't Johnny who was gone, it was Ponyboy just so there is no confusion. I can't wait to see ya again. It'll be a time! (:**

**Nowwwwwww... THE STORY! **

* * *

><p>...Johnny's POV<p>

A few minutes later, I felt Pony curl up to me. I kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep. After a while, we were rudely awakened to a door slamming. I looked over for Ponyboy, he was gone. I rushed into the kitchen only to find dead silence.

Darry was on the floor, covering his possibly broken, bloody nose. Soda was getting the first aid kit from under the wooden bathroom sink. Steve stood in a daze, while Dally was covering his face with his hands. And Two-Bit was frozen in his place.

"Wha-What happened?" I said, walking into the kitchen. "Ponyboy got angry for some reason. Do you know why Johnny?" Soda said as he took out some gauzes and rubbing alcohol, for Darry to clean his nose.

I shook my head, and sat down in a chair. I was trying to put this all together. I didn't know Pony was mad. He should have told me! I could have helped him. He hasn't seen Darry in about a week, and when he does see him, he hits him. I need to find him.

I went to the room to get my shoes and jacket. I put them on and walked out the door, ignoring everyone.

I kept walking, until I found Ponyboy. He was sitting on the corner of the street.

...Pony's POV

_I punched Darry! I haven't seen him in a week and I punch him. Him of all people! God! I'm so dumb, just like he says._

I was sitting on the corner, when I saw Johnny walking towards me. I ran up and hugged him. "Oh Johnny. Is Darry mad? Are you okay?" I couldn't stop talking long enough to catch my breath.

"Pony. Tell me what happened while I was asleep." Johnny said, trying to comfort me without anybody seeing. "C'mon Johnny, lets go somewhere private."

I took him to an abandoned club house. Probably one where little kids used to hang out. "Johnny, I... I heard somethin', so I got up. And it was Darry, I was angry today. Mom and Dad died today, and he promised me he would be home. But he wasn't. I got mad at him, so I punched him. The gang was with him, but I don't know, I just punched him. I ran out the door, then I found you. I-I'm just so scared." I started to cry, but then they stopped. Johnny's hand was tracing my spine, and he kissed my cheek.

I turned to face him, grabbed his shirt in my hands, and kissed him long and hard. "Johnny," I broke away from the kiss, and looked into his eyes, "I love you. I need you. I'm yours forever, and your mine."

I pushed him to the ground and started kissing him again. Those soft lips, gently pulling mine towards them. Like a magnet.

After a while, we decided to go back to the house.

When we entered the door, nobody was there except Darry and Soda. "Pony, I'm sorry. I completly forgot about today." Darry sounded real sorry. He looked like he was gonna cry.

He hugged me hard, almost like he was gonna crush my bones. I felt a dizzy, but I liked it. "Look Pone, I'm not mad about my nose. I understand, I promised I'd be home. We all miss them kiddo..." I looked up to a few tears leave Darry's eyes.

Soda was balling his eyes out on the couch. It was always upseting to see Sodapop cry. He loved them more than anything in this world.

After all the crying, we all went to bed. Johnny snuggled up to me, almost like to make sure that I wasn't going to leave him again. I never fell asleep, but I wasn't leaving Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sorry it's so short. This chapter is sort of just a fill in. Like I said I had writers block. ... Please review!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; Sorry for the long wait, but I'm finally giving you what you want... 'More action' between Ponyboy and Johnny! ;) ... Yes, the rating has changed because of this chapter ... With a little help from my cousin Erika, gloryblastit and other slash stories. I managed to get some ideas... Now it's 'Review Time!'**

**;Awe thanks... I'm glad you love it!**

**MadisonIsABeliever; Aha! I'm glad you love it! I tried to update sooner, but I didn't have time. Yeah I know! xD**

**ILovePepsi2; Hello! Thank-ya. Yeah, Darry just gets stressed and forgets things sometimes... LOL! Glad you loved it! Here ya go! (:**

**; Well, you want action. Here ya go. Hope it's okay, I'm not used to writing slash.**

**jusa lilcrazE; Yeah, basically she was. Thanks!**

**WARNING! This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't like slash, Do NOT! Read.**

**STORY TIME! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...Pony's POV<p>

I never slept that night, I just laid in bed with Johnny. He looked so sweet when he slept. So innocent and care free.

Darry and Soda would be waking up soon, and if they knew I was awake all night, they'd be real mad. So I tried to sleep for a little while.

When I woke up, no one was home except me and Johnny. I stared at his face for a while then got up.

I headed for the bathroom, when I noticed a note attached to my door. '_Ponyboy, I hope you aren't still mad at me. I really didn't mean to forget, it just happened. I'm sorry little buddy. I'll make it up to you soon, Darry.'_

I folded it up, and put it in my pocket. When I got out of the bathroom, I run right into Johnny. "Whoa! Sorry man, never meant th-" I cut him off, by forcing my lips against his.

He kissed back just as hard. Still kissing him, I led him into my bedroom and laid him on the bed.

...Johnny's POV

I had 1 hand around the back of Ponyboy's neck, and 1 one his waist. He pulled my shirt off, and began kissing my neck. I moaned softly and enjoyed what he was doing.

He pulled his shirt off as well, then started to grind against me. I moaned a little louder than last time, and began to grind back. I could feel his member getting harder, and that made me do the same.

Ponyboy kissed my lips, as he undid my pants. Pulling them down with my boxers, in one swift movement.

I tingled as the cold air hit me. I leaned my head back and moaned. Then I looked down at Pony, as he stroked my dick. I felt myself growing hotter, the faster he went. He looked at me, with his sexy eyes. "Want me to suck it?" He said lowering his mouth, and licking the top. I nodded as a breath caught in my throat.

I threw my head back as he began to suck. He went down more, getting as much in as he could. "P-Pony, I-I'm gonna come." I choked out. He smiled, with me still in his mouth.  
>I came into his mouth. He smirked and raised his head. He licked the extra cum off his lips, crawled on top of me, and kissed me. Then we both heard the front door close.<p>

...Pony's POV

The front door closed, and something went flying. Soda was home. I quickly got off Johnny, handed him his clothes, and put my own shirt on. But before Johnny had his pants on, the bedroom door flew open and there stood a shocked Sodapop.  
>"I uh, we um. Soda it's just." I mumbled out, as I looked at him. Then, his shocked look turned into a smile. "Awe hell Ponyboy. Don't worry bout it, it ain't nothin. I know you like Johnny, and I'm happy for ya's. Just next time, lock the door will ya?" He turned to leave, then turned back around. "Oh, and I ain't gonna tell the gang about this. I'll leave that up to you two." He left the room, and shut the door behind him.<br>I turned to Johnny, and he was already behind me. I kissed his forehead, and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Johnny, I love you. Don't worry, we'll get through this together." He nodded in agreement, then placed his arms around my neck. He went up on his tip-toes and kissed me, before leaving. "I'll see ya later Pone."  
>I fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, still blushing. Nothing could wreck my life. I was with the one I loved, and nobody could change it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I hope you're happy! -.- This was so awkward to write, considering it was the first time I wrote slash. Anyways, review and tell me what you think... Should I end it here? Let me know!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	7. Notice

**No, this isn't an update, sorry... So guys. This is where I'm ending this story. I'm sorry, but I have no clue where this was leading anymore. But I want to thank you all for you reviews and favorites and for staying with me through my mess. It means a lot. Love you!  
>-Sugardoll27-<strong>


End file.
